


Where no one can hear you roar

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Alien, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Predator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: Jurassic park in the AVP world. It's just that simple. This is what happens when I go without sleep long enough.





	Where no one can hear you roar

The shuttle pulled into the docking bay. Filled with supplies, new staff, and luxuries. Doctor Day, a mildly stocky woman, leaned against one of the control panels smiling. “Think there’s someone handsome in there?”

“No. And if you don’t get off the controls, there may not be anyone there. I know they’re called ‘buttons’ but that does not imply they need to be sat on.” A robust woman smirked. Day moved well away from the panel smiling sheepishly.

“However, who knows. Some new doctors on this ship. Could have a dream boat there.” She smiled. Despite being described as a hard ass, Holly Copperhilt had a fair policy. Treat your employees like people, and they do their damn job. It was amazing how often that concept flew over people.

“Well, what about that merc you hired?” Day nudged her gently. Holly sneered a little.

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Guy like that lookin’ for some action? He’s trying to kill something on the inside.” Holly leaned on the windowsill. Glaring the ship down. “I mean. If you want a one night stand… Okay. But let him do his job first. And for the record, we’re calling him an exterminator.”

She glided across to the module. Attempting to type in a few settings. Face scrunching up in frustration as she did so. Day moused in next to her and took over. “Right. I guess we don’t want the media to latch onto that. I’m a little surprised you didn’t just… Do the job yourself.”

“Eh. Let someone else have all the fun. Sure my mother was a space marine, but that doesn’t mean I am.” She gave a smile patting Day on the shoulder gently. “Let me know when everyone is awake and coherent”

 

About an hour later, people filed in through the doors. Groggy, staggering, and many stopping buy the dozens of tables lining the hallway. These were filled with easy to stomach foods, coffee and tea, and, of course cute little personalized notes.

Each note instructed the new live in employees about their new apartments. The rules and regulations upon the station, and where their workplaces could be found. Every luxury could be ordered from the computers in their homes. And would be delivered on every supply drop.

One such employee stared at the paper, attempting to comprehend the information. At one point holding the letter at full arms length as though that would make it more recognizable. “Need help, dear brother?” A young man adjusted his specs. As blurry eyed as the other man.

“Fuck you.” He held the paper closer. To his addled mind, it may has well have been mud. Eventually he flung the paper to his bespectacled sibling.

“You grace me with your verbal prowess, Shan. Why, you’re almost as articulate as Nash.” A heavy hand thumped the man over the head. A much taller brute moved past him. Swiping up a few sweet deserts and storming away.

“Fuck off. I was asleep for a few years.” A gracious amount of milk, honey, and sugar was dumped into a mug. Two more young men sidled in, one going for a scone and coffee, the other eyeing Shan’s mug.

“Take any coffee with that Shan?” He was gently nudged away, the man pouring what ended up about an inch, maybe two, of coffee on top. It just sat there, refusing to mix with the thick, sticky sweet liquid.

“Just a pinch.” He turned, mug in hand. A tiny smile on his face.

“Er… Well. It says you have a room on the second floor of compound C. Apartment 220…Odd no mention of the rest of us.” He held the paper a little closer, humming. “The manager DID know we were coming, right?”

 

“WHAT!?” Holly’s palms dented the desk as they came down. It was a weak material anyways. Not really expected to last long. Holly didn’t believe in anything permanent for her office. She didn’t care for expensive things.

What she did care for, was the fact that there were four extra mercenaries on her station. Four unexpected people, who should not be there. “How did this happen! I specifically wrote to Mr. Anders. I told him this was between him and me.”

Day jumped a little over the tone, causing Holly to take a step back. “Sorry. I’m not yelling at you. I’m just pissed at them.”

“W-well miss. I looked things over and… You Never specified WHICH Mr. Anders.” Day held a small piece of parchment out to her. “And to make matters worse… The mail came at the same time as they did.” Holly took the letter from her, reading over it. Her posture progressively fell.

{Dear Ms. Copperhilt.

We would be delighted to take on this role and are currently packing for a long term stay. It will be nice to actually see real dinosaurs. However, we have some concerns. In your letter, you only address one of us.

There are, in fact, four “Mr. Anders” Five if you count our father. Though, it’s unlikely he’ll be up for taking out your pest. We hope this will not be an issue. If it is however, please feel free to write ahead so we can work things out accordingly.

As well, we will need a full tour of the facility, as well as three day’s preparation time. We will also require logs depicting previous activity. Pulse nets may be required as well as tranquilizers, fresh meat, foot hold traps, and prods.}

“Well. Aside from the damn housing, I have everything they’ve asked for.” Holly tossed the late letter aside and fell onto her hard chair. Regretting it instantly, but it was the drama of the thing. She sat up, folded her hands, and huffed.

“Shall I um… Arrange things for the gentlemen?”

“No need. I have a plan. Pick the cutest one. Invite him to your place for the night. I’ll do the same. Last three can share 220 until I figure out better arrangements.” Day flustered instantly, trying to turn down her employer. Holly simply rested a hand on her chin, smirking.

“Alright. Alright. I’m joking. No need to get so worked up. We’re going to move them to one of the private housing units. Usually that’s kept aside for family units and management but well~ We’ll make one of them chief of security or something.” Holly waved a hand dismissively.

 

As kindly as the young man leading them was, Shan couldn’t help but think about the woman who’d written him. The job sounded serious. And what did she mean by “The companies previous history with security”?

The young man flexed back with wide eyes as a woman strode down the corridor. Hands clasped behind her back. “Thank you Robert. You are dismissed. I will be handling our new staff personally from here on out.”

“Er. Yes Ma’m Thank you.” He started to push past her only to be stopped.

“How’s the wife by the way? I heard she was omitted to the medical ward the other day.” She eyed him with a calculated glance.

“She’s. Well we don’t know yet.” His shoulders slumped. The woman spun him to face her and heaved a sigh.

“I’ll be speaking with your manager. You’re to take a week off and spend it with her. And for god’s sake bring the woman some flowers.” She poked his chest a few times and sent him on his way.

“Now, Mr. Anders.” She faced the young men with a soft sigh. “All of you. I apologize for the misunderstanding. All our shipments come at the exact same time. That… Sadly includes mail.” She slumped somewhat, extending a hand in the direction they just came from.

“Your housing is, in fact. This way.” She strode on, only for Shanadoh to catch her up and keep pace with her letter in hand.

“Er. Thank you but… Can I ask you something?” He cocked his head to the side staring at the paper.

She smirked. “You just did. But I tend to keep an open book policy with my employees. Shoot.”

“…Hah. Well. It’s just that…You mentioned you hired us becau-”

“We’ll discuss that when you’re settled into the house. Anything else you wish to ask?” She smiled brightly, covering something up.

“Um. C-Could we get a tour while we walk?” He suggested. From behind, he caught the sound of Addex whooping and jumping up and down in excitement.

“Well we could pass some of the breeding facilities. Though our…Pest. Has not interfered with these areas. It tends to stay near the enclosures.” She gave a shrug. Altering their path through a bio-dome filled with prehistoric plant life.

It was sectioned off into different conditions. Each flower and tree leaned in the artificial breeze. Signs ran over the dome, hosting images of each plant. It’s common name, scientific name, and requirements. Teffladoh adjusted his glasses, marvelling at each leaf. “How long did these take to grow out?” He turned his head to the woman.

“Which one? Some of these plants have only taken a year, maybe two, to reach a satisfactory size. Some have been up to seven years growing.” The woman smiled back. Teffladoh whistled in appreciation. Taking in the sheer size of each plant.

Four men could be seen in one garden area, harvesting seeds from a blooming plant. It was strange. They wore white suites, almost shining in the artificial light of the dome. Respirators were connected to their backs.

Addex picked up on those in particular. “So… What’s with the breathing equipment?” He leaned around, trying to spot for any non plant based life other than the employees.

“Hm. You ever wonder why you only see dinosaurs in bio-domes?” The woman inquired back.

“No. Not really. They can’t survive earth or simulated earth conditions. It’s that simple.” He shrugged. “Not without being genetically altered to do so.”

“Exactly. It’s the same thing for humans in a prehistoric environment. We can’t survive their conditions. Also, after genetic alterations, it’s no a dinosaur any more. It’s a protosaur.” She shrugged.

Satisfied with that, Addex returned to his plant watching, in hopes something spectacular would happen. She smiled at this, nudging Shanadoh with a wink. “So, who’s the eldest?”

“Ah. We’re… We’re quintuplets ma’m. Borne on the same day.” He cleared his throat. Watching the womans eyes widen in distress.

“Your poor mother.”

“To be fair? She wasn’t the best of people. We like to think of it as Karma for her practices.” He shrugged. From behind he hear the largest of his brothers laugh. Clapping one hand on Shanadohs shoulder, the man pointed to a smaller woman carrying a plant almost twice her size.

The woman glared out the window at this. Huffing, she pulled a pocket book from her hip and made a note. “Well. We should get introductions out of the way as we go here. I am Holly Copperhilt. Manager of this facility. As you know, I have hired you boys as extra security and… Pest control.” She wavered a hand in the air.

“Ah right. Well. I am Shanadoh. These are my brothers. Going from smartest down, we have Teffladoh, Carrod, Addex, And last but hits hardest, Nashendoh.” He motioned to each brother, earning a clap over the head from Carrod.

“Be nice!” The man hissed.

“Right sorry. My three brothers and sister.”

Holly tossed her hands up, backing the hell away from the brutes as they tussled in the middle of the hallway. Perhaps she’d gone over her head. Or perhaps it was time to get a glass of scotch, some oil, and a chair. She shook those thoughts from her head. “Boys. BOYS!”

She heaved a sigh. There would be no breaking this up for a while. She had brothers of her own. She knew the odds of winning this one. Instead, she leaned on the wall surrounding her in plant life.

By the time the boys had actually decided a winner, Holly had dozed off against the warm glass of the bio- Well it was really a tunnel sectioned into different bioms. One couldn’t really call it a ‘dome’.

She had been gently woken by Carrod, a soft smile on his face. “Sorry miss. Perhaps we should get to our respective quarters and talk this out tomorrow?”

“Umph. I know better than that. Your sleep is fucked from the trip and I know it.” She waggled a finger in front of his nose. Turning on her heal, she began leading the now sore and bruised troupe again. “…Who one.”

“Same guy who always wins. Teff.” Shanadoh grumbled.

“Fight smart! Not hard! Why can’t you get it through your thick skulls?” Teffladoh threw his hands up.

Holly simply chuckled, leading them through a few other bio-halls. Booming footsteps followed after them. She simply smiled. The brothers mixed between pressing close and backing away from the progressing creature.

The sauropod stomped happily up to the glass walls of the dome, huffing softly, and leaving fog against the glass. “Gentlemen, May I introduce you to Betty. The T-rex.” She tilted her head this way and that, showing off the dabbled feathers that made up her plumage.

The boys leaned in, eyeing her with interest. “I thought-”

“The rexes Ingen has bread in the past have been mixed with other local species. Here at the Facility we breed pure. This way, in the event of an escape, the animal in question will either pass out and be manageable or die. Either way they won’t be a permanent threat.” She patted the glass with a smile.

Teffladoh narrowed his eyes at her, leaning in. “Do you know how painful suffocation is, Ms. Holly?”

“Do you know how much damage a zoo of loose dinosaurs can do, Mr. Anders?” She rose to his challenge matching said glare. “If not, I could offer survivor testimonies from the Jurassic world incident.”

Shanadoh pulled him back from the conversation early. Convinced that pissing off their employers was generally bad practice. Betty called loudly behind them, causing the others to jump and flinch. Holly simply smirked.

“Relax. She doesn’t recognize people as food. Betty’s had nothing but positive experience with humans up until now.” She led them forward, the tyrannosaurus following every step in a happy jaunt.

“I thought you kept them in pairs?” Addex remarked, making a point of jumping back and forth. Keeping Betty locked onto him in a tiny game of monkey see monkey do.

“Ah, We tried with Betty, sadly the poor girl has a bit of a lung problem we don’t want to breed into our lines. That’s the problem with cloning extinct creatures. You have no idea if they’re healthy.” She smirked, watching the animal jump from foot to foot trying to keep up.

“And you didn’t terminate her?” Carrod tilted his head.

“We may be a business but we aren’t heartless!” Many of us were involved in raising and training her. When we discovered her health issues we were heart broken.” Holly slumped.

She cleared her throat. “So we stuck her in a dome of her own and use her in all of our promotional material.” She passed a magazine over. The distinct form of Betty displayed on it’s cover. “Her and all the other ineligible candidates.“

She led them further down the tunnel to an open housing unit. Betty’s enclosure merged into another series of bioms all walled off and made perfect for their inhabitants. A herd of Ankylosaur passed them by as they entered.

“They’ve all been respectively sterilized before you ask. And NO fixing a Rex is NOT an easy task.” She cleared her throat. Anyways. You are in 7-A Right over here.” She led them to a house near by.

Once in the building, Holly shut the door. “Now. Shanadoh. To answer your question.” They gathered around.

 

Holly left the building, headed down the street for a block, and entered her home. Shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath. Finally. This nightmare would be over, and she’d have security in the base.

She filed out the last report officially taking the men under her employ. And with any luck, the brothers would choose to stay long term. She just had to make this work. Or…

She eyed over the photographs. Corpses of dinosaurs in the facility were gutted, mangled, and mutilated in every way. But left to themselves. The only thing missing, was their heads. If the reports were right…She hoped these boys were as good as they SAID they were. Or she was in for a lot of paperwork.


End file.
